Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four
Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25: 13 Jun 2007 Current Issue :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #26: 18 Jul 2007 Next Issue :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #27: 15 Aug 2007 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' *'The Invisible Girl/Sue Storm' *'The Human Torch/Johnny Storm' *'The Thing/Ben Grimm' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #26 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 1: Family of Heroes' - Collects #1-4. "All adventure, all action, for all ages! Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118586 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Fantastic Voyages' - Collects #5-8. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they meet and defeat stampeding prehistoric creatures, the subterranean Mole Man and Namor, the Sub-Mariner – and embark on a journey through time and space!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118594 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 3: World's Greatest' - Collects #9-12. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they take on Klaw, the Black Panther, the Molecule Man and Dr. Doom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120025 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 4: Cosmic Threats' - Collects #13-16. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they take on the powerful malevolent alien calling himself the Grant Master, the cosmic scavenger Terminus and the mad Titan known as Thanos – and have a close encounter with a world gone bonkers! Guest-starring Captain Marvel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122087 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 5: All 4 One, 4 For All' - Collects #17-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122095 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 6: Monsters & Mysteries' - Collects #21-24. "Featuring the Mole Man, the Skrulls, Rama-Tut and the Sub-Mariner!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123806 - (forthcoming, August 2007) History Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four presents out-of-continuity tales of the Fantastic Four in a classic vein. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Began publication in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol. 6: Monsters & Mysteries Digest: 08 Aug 2007 :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #27: 15 Aug 2007 :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #28: 19 Sep 2007 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids